


The One With The Bomb

by Chazene



Series: Secrets and Revelations [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bomb, F/F, Lena Luthor research, assassination attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazene/pseuds/Chazene
Summary: A bomb goes off and Kara can't find Lena.





	The One With The Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a dream about this

She shouldn’t be here. Lena should not be at L-Corp. It’s late…late even by Lena’s standards, but she’s on the verge of a breakthrough, and only Lena herself was the one that can do it. Because the project she was working on would benefit someone whom her family hated, Kara Danvers, or more accurately Supergirl.

Lena had done it. She found a way to protect Kara, she found a cure for Kryptonite. She found the one weakness of the woman she loved and turned its effectiveness mute. There was only one problem. It was the fact that Kara didn’t know that Lena knew her best friend was Supergirl.

And God did Lena wish Kara was more than just her best friend. Every day the beautiful blonde walked into her office, Lena’s heart beat in joy. Kara made everything better. She made Lena want to work harder, Kara made Lena want to be good. Kara made… she made Lena want to live. Not to say Lena was miserable before the embodiment of sunshine walked in for an interview but Lena just really didn’t know what her place was outside of work. She had no one. She had no friends, no family, no one to go home to at night. Lena just longed to be closer to Kara. Lena felt closer to Kara than she felt towards anyone. Kara showed compassion towards Lena. Kara gave comfort. Kara looked past the evils of the Luthor name and saw Lena for who she was. Sure, Lena was stoic and steadfast like the rest of her family and she was very dedicated to her job, but beyond her job, Lena loved people. The trouble was people, apart from Kara, didn’t like her. So, Lena kept to herself, just as she did for years.

But today, she didn’t want to be alone, she just wanted to be with Kara, however given a slip of the tongue earlier in the day, Lena thought it best to keep to herself this night. That’s why she was spending yet another night alone, another night to herself, another night with no one to talk to. Lena had sent Jess home hours ago, and Lena was now the only one occupying the building save for a few security guards. At least Lena finally had some time to spend in her precious, not to mention expensive, private lab, sitting a hundred feet below ground, far below her penthouse office. Only two people knew of this lab, herself and Jess, the only person she trusted besides Kara. And Lena won’t disclose the lab to Kara, at least not yet. She wanted to be sure this cure to Kryptonite worked before that conversation took place.

And Lena couldn’t wait to have that talk with the woman she was absolutely mesmerized by as Lena applied the final element into the vile that could cure Kara’s one weakness. But as she applied, a large vibration and rumble knocked the dropper that contained the element out of her hands. Lena looked upwards to where the vibration came from. _That felt like an explosion._ Lena thought. There was an explosion in her building. Lena shrugged off her lab coat and made way for the elevator that led above ground. Lena pressed the button and was then Lena was knocked backward by a massive explosive. Lena’s head hit a cabinet and knocked her out. Her body slumped to the ground, unconscious, bruised, and burnt.

\---

Kara wished Lena would tell her what was going on. She was being very secretive recently. Kara knew Lena was rather closed off to everyone apart from herself. Kara was smitten by the CEO. She didn’t understand why of all people Lena chose Kara to be best friends with. Not that Kara minded, she loved being the best friend of Lena Luthor. There was only one problem and that was that the eccentric blonde saw Lena as bit more than just a best friend. Well, that’s a lie, she saw Lena A LOT more than just a friend and it wasn’t just a crush, Kara loved Lena. At first, Kara was confused about how she felt, though she knew what her feelings were. Alex and Maggie were actually the ones who helped Kara understand her feelings for the Luthor.

And now Kara was pacing around her apartment, glancing every now and then at a building in view from her apartment, using her x-ray vision to make sure the CEO was safe. Right now, Lena was huddled over her desk, obviously working on paperwork, she was safe. But it didn’t stop Kara’s pacing, her trying to figure the words to ask Lena out. They’d already been on countless lunch dates. But Kara wanted a dinner, a romantic evening with her best friend. And a kiss. By Rao she wanted to kiss Lena.

Kara finally stopped her pacing and slumped down on her couch and stared out her window, finding the L-Corp building lit up brilliantly in the night. Lena was now out of sight.

Kara sighed restlessly, seeing L-Corp, she knew Lena was still working, though she could no longer see Lena, she was always working. Usually Kara would wrangle Lena out of work and they’d do something, but Lena seemed off after a rather awkward interaction earlier in the day.

It was Kara’s fault. Her and her stupid mouth. Well, it was more like her eyes, which then caused her to use her mouth. Lena had been wearing a particularly revealing outfit. It was the same black top she wore the night her mother was arrested. Kara did her best to not let her gaze fall to the CEO’s cleavage that night, but this afternoon, she couldn’t help herself. Every move Lena made seemed to invite Kara’s eyes for a view. But when she was caught, Kara knew her face had to be tomato red. But what made it worse is what she said, ‘ _Oh, umm, I uhh, boobs…nice.’_ Kara still cursed herself for letting her ease to fluster get the better of her. She knew Lena was smiling but Kara prided herself on being polite and staring at Lena’s boobs, well, Kara didn’t really know what to make of that.

So here she was, sitting on her couch, staring at the building own by her crush.

Then Kara saw it, an explosion. An explosion at L-Corp. An explosion that took place at the top floors of L-Corp. Kara’s heart stopped.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, terrified for her best friend. Kara soon found herself flying towards the burning building. It was a short flight. Kara didn’t even realize how fast she was going, breaking the sound barrier a few times over.

Kara stalled in front of the balcony she admired so much. The balcony was built for her…well Lena never confirmed it, not to Supergirl or Kara, which to Kara’s knowledge, Lena did not know there were one in the same. Kara hadn’t revealed that secret yet. And that was another thing she wanted. She wanted her best friend to know who Kara really was, Kara felt she couldn’t move forward with Lena until Lena knew everything.

Kara froze the fire and flames of Lena’s office, dousing them with absolute zero frost, making it safe to move in to find the woman Kara loved. But something was wrong, aside from the explosion. No-one was in here. Kara knew she’d seen Lena before, and even though she did leave her office, Lena had to be here somewhere, it was the only place she could be. X-ray vision revealed no-one, no-one in Lena’s scorched office, no-one in the building apart from a handful of security guards.

Then another explosion. But this was faint, barely able to be picked up by Kara’s hearing, and she couldn’t pinpoint where it was. Kara flew out the building, seeing if she could see any signs of an explosion but there was nothing. No sign of another explosion, no sign of damage, no sign of Lena Luthor.

\---

Consciousness returned to Lena slowly, showing bright fire fading in and out of her emerald eyes. But soon enough Lena got her bearings and realized where she was.

“What the fuck happened?” Lena asked to herself staring at a black ceiling, tarnished by the smoke of the inferno. How could have her lab exploded, it was built with state of the art safe guards and no one knew of its existence besides Jess, so no one could have planted a bomb. 

Lena tried to sit up but discovered she was pinned by the cabinet that knocked her out. So Lena looked at the rest of her body and was shocked to see she was relatively unhurt, apart from the cabinet on her legs and the massive and aching bruise on her skull. But she wanted to get out of here. Lena used all the strength she had to try to get the cabinet to budge, if she could at least get one leg free, it might mean a better chance and getting free completely. But it was no use, the cabinet was too heavy.

“Fuck.” Lena swore. She couldn’t move…and no one knew where she was. “FUCK!!”

Lena was going to die here. She couldn’t move, couldn’t lift the cabinet, the explosion apparently knocked out the so called state of the art fire safety, and no one knew where she was. Tears now began to well up in Lena’s eyes. It had been a very long time since Lena cried, a very long time. But now, seeing as she was going to die, it seemed fitting.

And only one thing went through Lena’s mind. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a perfect body, the cardigan’s, the glasses, and the supersuit. _The suit…Supergirl, KARA!_ Lena thought, if anyone would could save her Kara would.

“Kara!” Lena’s raspy voiced called out, hoping she would hear. Lena knew Kara won’t see her, and Lena cursed herself for lining the lab in lead. It was a foolish move, one that Lena was paying for at the moment.

“KARA!!” Lena cried out again. “KARA!!!”

\---

There was nothing…NOTHING!

Kara was on the ground now, surrounded by firefighters and police making their way up to fight the rest of the fires that Kara had not yet gotten too. There wasn’t much she could do right now. The firefighter’s were always thrilled to have Supergirl around in fires, as she’d always fly in and save anyone that needed it, allowing the firefighters to focus on the fire itself, and now, there was no one to be saved, no one who needed Kara’s help. Right now, its seems Lena Luthor is dead.

Kara breathed deeply at the thought, she can’t lose her. Not now, not when she just came to terms with her feelings. No, she needed to tell Lena. She needed to tell Lena everything. Kara needed Lena to know Kara was Supergirl, Kara needed Lena to know her real name, Kara Zor-El, Kara needed Lena to know she was loved. And dammit Lena needed to know that all Kara wanted to do right now was find her and kiss her.

Then a faint voice cried out.

 _“_ Kara,” the voice said. It was faint, very faint, muffled by sounds of inferno. But Kara could make the voice out. “KARA!” The voice said again. Kara’s heart leaped out of her chest. _LENA_! Kara cried now tears of joy. Lena was alive. “KARA!!” The voice screamed again. This time it was clear. Kara honed in on the source. It seemed to be coming from underground. Kara soared above the center of where she heard the voice and began digging.

\---

“KARA!!!” Lena cried out one more time before her voice faltered. She called out over and over. But after just a minute, her voice was dry from the sweltering heat of the flames. _She’ll come._ Lena assured herself. _She has too. I have to tell her, so she has to save me. I have to tell her I love her._ Lena told herself those three words countless times in the past months, replaying it over and over in her mind knowing full well each time it was true. God she loved Kara. She loved her so much it hurt Lena to keep it inside this long. There’s no way Kara would return the feelings, so Lena will keep those three words to herself and if that’s what it takes to keep Kara around, so be it. But a part of Lena always wondered, what if. What if Kara loved Lena back, what if Kara…just what if. Lena longed to feel Kara’s lip pressed on hers. She longed to feel Kara pick her up and kiss her senseless, she longed for Kara’s hands to roam her body, she longed, she longed for Kara.

The heat was getting a bit more than just unbearable. Lena could feel sweat trickle down all parts of her body apart from her legs, the crushing weight of the cabinet that was pinning her was numbing the feelings in her legs. Lena could barely wiggle her toes. Lena tried once more to move the cabinet but to no avail. She laid back in agony, screaming the last words she could.

“KARA DANVERS!!!!!!”

And all of a sudden a giant crush came from behind her. Lena whipped her head around to see the woman, adorned in a soot stained suit, whose name she’d just called out. Her mouth hung in shock, as did Kara’s. Kara’s ash dirtied face was stained by a few trails of tears now seeing the Luthor alive.

“Oh thank Rao!” Kara breathed, rushing to Lena’s side and kneeling beside the pinned CEO. Kara picked Lena’s head up with her hands and wiggled her thumbs on Lena’s cheeks, wiping away the small tears the slivered down Lena’s face.

“Thank goodness you found me, I regret lining this place with le…” Lena couldn’t finish her sentence as the most sensational touch greeted Lena’s lips. Lena stared at the closed eyes of the superhero in front of her. But Lena quickly closed her eyes and kissed Kara back.

The kiss was short, but as far as Lena was concerned, it was the best damn kiss she ever gotten. Kara pulled back and rested her forehead against Lena’s, smiling stupidly while the fire destroyed everything else in the lab.

“I love you Lena.” Kara said, not able to keep it in any longer.

“I love you Kara.” Lena said, also not able to keep it in any longer. Both women just smiled widely at each other, knowing all the fears of not knowing how the other would feel had now vanished.

A small pop brought Kara’s attention to the situation at hand.

“Umm, I guess I should save you now huh?” Kara said lifting the cabinet off Lena’s legs. Lena crawled back, freeing herself before Kara dropped the cabinet back to the ground. Kara then picked up the injured Luthor in her caring arms. Lena wrapped her own around Kara’s neck and shoulders, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Oh, my dear Kara,” Lena started, placing a kiss on Kara’s cheek, “You already have.”

And with that, a small tint of red appeared through the black ash that covered Kara’s face before she flew back up through the same hole Kara came down in.

Even as Supergirl... Kara couldn’t help but blush at the kind and flirty words of Lena Luthor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see a part 2 of this, because I have a few ideas for it.


End file.
